Aura and light Valentines Day a AshxKari love story
by Infinity Ash
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Kari's world and she's going on a date with Ash at his world for a picnic and now Kari has made her choice of going to be with Ash ketchum forever AshxKari


**Aura and light Valentines Day a AshxKari love story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash and Kari's moment**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon and this the first Valentines Day special of Ash and Kari are having thier Valentines Day moment together and there's a lemon in the story**

 **Ash's age: 16**

 **Kari's age : 16 still in her season 2 version I like her design since season 2 came**

In Japan Valentines Day has arrived as we see our heroes the digidestined both generation 1 and 2 are walking around the high school as they're ready for Valentines Day "Do you just love Valentines Day you guys. " said Yolei was so excited about Valentines Day "you said it Yolei and I never seen Matt getting ready for Valentines Day. " Said Tk looking at his older brother who was getting ready for something going on at his Valentines Day "me and Sora are going on a date. " said Matt as the others were surprised about that "really I asked Mimi out of the date. " said Tai as the other digidestined told them about what they're doing at Valentines Day then they notice Davis is walking to a cute brunette teen wearing a pink shirt with a white strip, long fingerless pink gloves, yellow shorts and nice pink shoes.

" Hey kari! "Said Davis as Kari looks at him " Yes Davis what is it? " Said Kari as she sees the smile on his meaning he's going to ask her something " will you go out on the date with me." said Davis as the others heard what Davis said which Tai wasn't happy to hear that of course he's over protective to his little sister till "Sorry Davis but my answer is no. " Said Kari as the digidestined and Davis was shocked of hearing that " What and why are you smiling? "Said Davis as he sees a smile on her face. " Davis is right if you ain't going out with him then why are you smiling. " said Sora as Kari looks at her " Well you see Sora I'm already going on a date. " said Kari already they heard and couldn't believe what kari said that she's going on a date with someone "and who's the lucky guy Kari?"said Mimi ands she's ready to speak "Well I'm going on a date with Ash!"said kari which got them stunned by hearing Kari's going on a date with Ash

"Wow what a twist. " said patamon

"What you and Ash are going on a date at where? " wondered Davis as Kari looks at him " Oh we're planning a picnic at his world of course this is the first time of going here. " said Kari as they now learned that Ash and Kari are having a picnic at his world

"Why going to his world Kari? " said Agumon

"Well we think it's more better than fighting evil digimon at our world guys. And Gatomon's getting ready for her date too. " said Kari with a smile as the digimon heard that gatomon is going on a date with Ash's pikachu when they asked her.

"You're going on a date with pikachu " said patamon

" That's right just a wonderful Valentines Day picnic at Ash's world without no one going to ruin it for Ash and kari, me and my pokemon warrior. " Said Gatomon as she said the nickname she give to pikachu

"What you think Ash is going to give to you for Valentines Day? " said Tai as he looks at his little sister

"He said is going to be a surprise for me and I must be going I don't want to be late for our date. " said Kari as she's running to her apartment at her room getting ready for her date as her mother came in to her room "So, is my little baby is ready for her date with her hero. " said Mrs. Kamiya as Kari looks at her " Oh, mom you're embarrassing me. " said Kari with a pink streak appeared on her face then Mrs. Kamiya looks at her again "Kari, you should stay with him. " said Mrs. Kamiya as Kari was shocked of hearing what her mother said to her. " What mom? "Said Kari as her mother smiled " I said you should stay with Ash kari at his world. Start a new life here and have a family. " Said Mrs. Kamiya as Kari was wondering "you think I should do it. " said Kari as her father came to help out

"Your mother's right kari and how much did you love him. " said Mr. Kamiya talking to his daughter

"I love him alot and he's the one. " Said Kari as her parents looked at her and brings out her luggage

"We know how much you love him and it's been two months since you haven't seen him and now it's your choice to be with him. " said Mr. Kamiya as Kari was crying in tears of joy and hugs her dad "thank you dad, my choice is now made I'm going to stay with Ash. " Said Kari as Gatomon heard all of it means she's going to be with pikachu for her life forever. "You're growing up so fast kari and have a perfect future with Ash. " Said Mrs. Kamiya as they watch Kari running out the door with gatomon and her luggage as she's running to Izzy's apartment as Izzy's mother appeared "Hello kari. " Said Izzy's mother " Hi there is izzy home. " said Kari "Yes he's at his room. " said Izzy's mother as she let's kari through as Kari was in Izzy's room as Izzy saw her

" Kari what brings you here? "Said izzy

" Izzy I need to use your laptop to enter Ash's world. " said Kari as izzy nodded and it's a good thing that Ash used his pokedex to let izzy access to his world till he asked kari something

" What's with a luggage? "Said Izzy

" I'm staying with Ash. " Said Kari as izzy was surprised of kari is staying with Ash

" Really you're going to stay with Ash. " Said izzy as Kari nodded as izzy opens the poke gate to Ash's world as Kari used her D -3 and was sucked in to Ash's world

(Ash's home region Kanto )

In the far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the fields there's a raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo on it, blue and white sweat-tee, black pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with it seems that he's heading to celedon city where there's a perfume shop was spotted "there's the perfume shop pikachu it'll be perfect for me to find something special for Kari till she arrives for our date. " said the raven-hair teen who have said Kari's name could it be

"Pika pi. " said pikachu looking at his friend as he comes in the perfume shop as the girl sees him

"Ash welcome back and what brings you here in my shop. " Said Erika the gym leader /store manager

"I'm here to buy a present for a special someone. " said Ash as Erika hears that there's someone special was it that Ash has found someone that wins her heart

"Awe the Kalos region champion has a girlfriend, I know just a perfect one for her. " said Erika as she's heading out the back to get something as she came back with a box "you should give her this. " Said Erika as she passes Ash a box as he looks inside and sees a pendant with a pearl inside as he looks at Erika "That's a pearl pendant once you give it to your special someone you two will be together forever. " said Erika as Ash smile as he knew this is a perfect present for Kari

" I'll take it. " said Ash as Erika gives him the pendant as she notice Ash was carring a picnic basket "you two are going on a picnic. " Said Erika as Ash nodded as he waves goodbye to Erika and leaves as he's at the spot where they'll meet at was a lake at the middle of nowhere as Ash sets up the picnic and he's waiting for kari to come but all of the sudden "Gotcha! "Shouted Kari as she grabs Ash from behind and they're landed on the ground as Ash sees her. "Hi Kari I thought I never see you again. " said Ash with a smile " Yeah, I miss you too Ash " said kari as she hugs him then she sees the picnic as she looks at Ash " Ready for our date Kari." said Ash as Kari nodded as they're sitting at the picnic enjoying thier food

"That's a perfect date we have Ash. " said Kari

"That's true kari and what's with the luggage? "Said Ash as he sees Kari's luggage as she looking at him with a smile " Why I'm staying with you Ash. " said Kari as Ash was surprised that his girlfriend is staying with him as he's smiling at her " Why you choose to stay. " said Ash with a smile " my parents told me to I should stay with you and I made my choice to be with you start a new life together and have a family. " Said Kari

" You know kari I love to have you to stay with me it's the best thing that is happening to me. " said Ash as Kari got one thing in her mind

"I heard you got something for me Ash?"said Kari as Ash is going to wait for the perfect time "Yes but we'll wait after the sun goes down. " said Ash as Kari thinks it's romantic for them to watch the sunset as they're they're looking at the lake as they see the sun is falling down " there goes the sun Ash." said Kari as they see the sun went down and the moon is bright as the lake shows the beautiful shine

"It's so beautiful Ash." said Kari as Ash looks at her

"Not as beautiful as you Kari and I got you something special. " said Ash as he brings out the small box as he gives it to kari as she opens it and looks at the pearl pendant as she looks at the beauty of the pendant then tears of joy starting to pool on her eyes as she looks at Ash "happy Valentines Day Kari " said Ash as Kari didn't say anything as she kissed him and let's go

"That's the most wonderful Valentines Day present I've had and thank you Ash. " said Kari as Ash didn't say anything as his eyes shown hearts with a smile that's the best moment Ash ever had at Valentines Day as Ash sets up his sleeping bag so did Ash as they looked at the stars "the stars are out tonight so wonderful. " said Ash as Kari did the same then they look at each other "Ash is it this great that we're living together in your world for the first time " said Kari asAsh smiled " yYeah, I can't wait to see what our future holds for us. " said Ash as they went closer to each other then they look at each other again till "Ash I have a surprise for you too. " Said Kari as Ash was confused "What's the surprise Kari? "Said Ash as Kari then brings out the courage to kiss him as Ash felt her lips and they're making out

(Lemon scene)

Ash laid kari down gently on his sleeping bag, before climbing on top of her. They face to face for a few seconds before he gave her a chaste kiss down her neck and hitting her sensitive area's. she let out a soft moan which inspired him further lavishing his attention on that part of her neck. she could feel herself giving in to her desire and the area between her legs getting slick. He suddenly stopped and look at her face ,she was confused and slightly disappointed that he'd taken his lips off her neck. He blushed and motioned to her chest. Kari felt her cheeks rise in heat in sync with his but understood and quickly flipped him over so she was on top. she then slowly took off her pink long fingerless gloves, pink and white shirt and her camera leaving just her bra and her yellow shorts to her flesh

"She took a deep breath to steady her hands and reach out to unclasp her bra, unhooking it she let it fall off to reveal her soft breasts they were growing despite her age, she felt her entire body heated up in embarrassment as Ash stared, transfixed at her chest "your beautiful. " He finally said, filling her with confidence and making her relax, letting the tension ease of her body. He then reached up and cupped both breasts in his and to slowly massage them, enjoying the soft and squishy feeling . He gathered his wits and leaned in placed his mouth on to her left nipple, engulfing it entirely and licking the nub with his tongue, sucking slightly.

"Oh, Ash. " said Kari grabbing his hair holding his head in place, willing to do more. Ash took this as the sign that she likes what he was doing, he took his right hand to her right breast and gently starts rubbing in circular motion, before swapping sides of his mouth. Kari threw her head back as the sensitive nerve ending were pleasured in ways she didn't think possible, it was driving her crazy, felt herself getting wetter. Releasing her grip on his hair , she started to unzipped his blue and white sweat-tee with shaky fingers, wanting him to show some skin too. Ash helped her by slipping his arms through his sleeve and lifted up his black shirt off revealed his soft tone chest. Kari smiled and ran her hands on his chest as she sees his scar on his right side since blackwargreymon striked him as Voltachu, loving the feel of his skin she then grabs Ash's hat and puts it on. Ash giggled of seeing kari wearing his hat. She couldcouldn't help herself but kissing chest Down then up around his neck, it was Ash's turn to feel the pleasure of kari kissing him.

"Wow you're good kari " said Ash as Kari was blushing

"Thanks Ash but we're not done yet. " said Kari as Ash nodded when he starts to unzipped her yellow shorts and starts taking them off as she wears pink panties to match her bra she took off then Ash have start kissing her more up to her neck then down to her chest as he reaches his fingers to her hot pink panties then slide them off as she's completely naked he lowered himself and starts licking kari.

"Oh, my Angewomon. he's good." said Kari moaning in pleasured by Ash gently licking then he starts eating her out as Kari is feeling more pleasured in herself " Ash, I think I'm going to explode. " said Kari as the floods are let loose from her thighs as she's breathing

"Wow you enjoyed it alot. " Said Ash as Kari smiled at him " Don't worry Ash I'm just warming up. " Said Kari as she's getting up then starts unzipped his black pants as she pulls them down then she goes for his boxers as she sees his member " he has grown alot. " Thought Kari as she begins to bop back and forth as Ash feels the pleasured of her bopping " Wow Kari you're good. " Said Ash as he's giving himself in to kari as she keeps on bopping "Kari, I think I'm going to explode. " said Ash as Kari feels his seed was fired in her mouth then she swallows it.

"That's so good. " said Kari as she turns around then bends her buttocks close to Ash " kari are you sure. " Said Ash as he's worried about hurting her " don't worry Ash I'll be okay. " said Kari as Ash puts his member inside Kari's buttocks as he begins to thrusting her as Kari is moaning by Ash "Oh, Ash more. " Said Kari as Ash continues thrusting her buttocks as Ash is moaning as Well as Kari's hands are holding grip on Ash's sleeping bag "Kari, I think I'm going to. " As Ash didn't finish as he fires his seed inside kari as she feels Ash's seed inside her buttocks then Ash turns her around to the ground and he's on top of her.

"Are you ready kari " said Ash

"Yes I'm ready for this Ash. " Said Kari as Ash smiles at her then he starts thrusting Kari's womanhood as they're both moaning as Kari is holding on to Ash's neck then Ash is pressing his lips into hers as there's tears coming from Kari's eyes as Ash is going to stop as Kari stopped him

"It's okay Ash the pain goes away keep doing it. " said Kari as Ash nodded then continues to thrusting her as they keep moaning then Ash starts sucking slightly on Kari's left breast as Kari feels him doing that as her breast milk was flowing inside of Ash's mouth as they're reaching thier destination

"Ash I think I'm going to cum! " Said Ash

"Me too Ash I want your seed inside me. " said Kari as Ash fires his seed inside Kari's womanhood as Kari feels his seed inside her then she looks at Ash " Now I'm ready for the grand finale. " said Kari as Ash smiled at her " then let's make this the best moment we had for Valentines Day ." Said Ash as Kari moves him to the ground as she's on top of him with his member inside her womanhood "I'm going to ride on you Ash. " said Kari as she begins to bouncing on him as Ash feels her inside him " That's right kari keep on going. " said Ash as he's moaning by kari bouncing then she leans her head to Ash pressing her lips on his, her hands are holding his in the grip as Kari continues riding on him "Oh, Arceus she's good . " said Ash as they're continuing futher as they're getting to the final

"Ash, I think I'm going to. " Said kari as she didn't finish "me too kari let's cum together. " said Ash as they're moaning then Ash fires his seed inside kari then kari feels both Ash's seed and her love juice was flooding then they're getting tired and starts laying on Ash's sleeping bag.

(Lemon scene ended )

Ash now lays down in his sleeping bag as Kari is resting her head on his chest "this is the best Valentines Day date I ever had with you Ash. " said Kari as Ash looks at her with a smile " and it's the best Valentines Day date I ever had with you kari now that you're staying with me makes me happy. " said Ash as there's something else in Kari's mind that she wants to ask Ash

"Ash how much did you love me. " said Kari as Ash looks at her with a smile

"You're kind, help others, your eyes are like the pearls in the ocean that shines in the moonlight, since we first met back at the hot springs by accident of seeing each other naked I've never seen such a beautiful person like you kari and you're the one and my only true love Kari Kamiya. " Said Ash as Kari was in tears of joy once again by Ash's true love to her as she leans in and kissed him

"I was the same way about you Ash I think we should think of getting married one of these day maybe five years and we should have a child with you. " said Kari as Ash hears that and he always wanted to be a father in his distant future coming between them

" You really want us to be parents. " said Ash

" Yes Ash I always wanted to be a mother that's what I want and you a good father to our children. " said Kari as Ash smiles again

"Boy or girl. " said Ash

"Why not both. " said Kari then she fall asleep to Ash's chest

(Both that'll be perfect for us. ) thought Ash as they're now sleeping together as pikachu and gatomon watch them

"I knew they're going to be together forever. " said Gatomon as she looks at pikachu

" Pika " said pikachu as he looks at his Digi girlfriend

"Perhaps we soon think of having a litter of our own. " said Gatomon as pikachu blushed when he heard about having a family gatomon together then smiled

"Pika pi. " said pikachu as Gatomon understand what gatomon said to him that she wanted to be a mother just like kari wanted to be a mother for her and Ash's child "you will always be my pokemon warrior pikachu and I love you for all my heart. " said Gatomon as they're now sleeping together as thier best Valentines Day date they ever had. Morning came as Ash and kari have woke up

"Good morning beautiful. " said Ash looking at his girlfriend

"Good morning my hero. " said Kari looking at her boyfriend as they got cleaned up and got dressed and put thier equipment away as they're all ready to go

"Ready to go Ash. " Said Kari

" You bet you're going to like my hometown pallet I'm sure my mom will let you stay. " Said Ash as Kari knew this is her first time seeing pallet town and get to meet his mother as they're walking all the way from viradian forest and then they see pallet town as Kari was amazed of seeing pallet town

"Your hometown is wonderful Ash. " Said Kari

"Yes it is and we should get going were almost at my place. " said Ash as Kari nodded as they're walking into pallet town as the citizens of pallet sees Ash because he's famous of winning the Kalos pokemon league as he waved back to him kari never seen how famous Ash was then they see his home as Mr. Mime was sweeping the side

"Hey mimey! "Said Ash as Mr. Mime as he looks at Ash as he's happy to see him again as he hugged him and let's go then they went in and sees Deila ketchum Ash's mother

"Mom I'm back. " Said Ash as Deila sees Ash

"Ash welcome back how is your picnic. " Said Deila as she hugs him then she sees kari and Gatomon

"And who is this beautiful girl here Ash. " Said Mr. Ketchum as Ash told her who she was

"That's kari Kamiya she's my girlfriend mom. " said Ash as Deila heard that Ash has a girlfriend she was happy

"It's nice to meet you for the first time Mrs. Ketchum. " said Kari talking to her future mother in law for the first time

"I've never knew that Ash has found such a beautiful person like you kari and this is the first time meeting you too. " said Delia talking to her future daughter in law for the first time

"He sure did mrs. Ketchum and he's my true love . " Said Kari

"That's right mom and she's my true love as well."said Ash

"I'm so proud of you Ash and kari you can call me Deila. " said Deila then she sees her luggage

"Mom, Kari's going to stay with me and we'll have a perfect future together. " said Ash as Deila was happy to see her son Bieng happy to be with her

"Of course she can stay with us Ash and she'll use the spare bedroom for you to sleep kari. " Said Deila as Kari was happy to hear that she's staying with Ash

"Thank you Deila now me and Ash can be together forever. " Said Kari as Deila asked Ash something

"Ash I heard from professor Oak that the Kanto pokemon league have started again. " said Deila

"Wow the Kanto pokemon league was reopen I can't wait. " Said Ash as he's thinking about it he don't want to go to the journey alone as he looks at kari

"Kari do you want to come with me to the pokemon league . " said Ash as Kari hears that then she smiled

"My answer is yes Ash. I love to come with you to the pokemon league. " Said Kari as she wants to be like Ash an pokemon trainer as Ash was happy

"You made me the luckiest trainer ever Kari." said Ash as he lifts kari up and spins around with and had smiles on thier faces

"My son is growing up and kari please take good care of him. " Thought Deila as a tear came down from her eyes seeing how happy they are together as they're heading out to see professor Oak at his lab

"This is professor Oak s lab. " said Kari as Ash nodded she's going to walk through the fence lucky that Ash stops her when she sees the herd of tauros are charging as Kari looks at him

"Thanks Ash. " Said Kari as she kissed him

" Like I said I never let anything happen to you. " said Ash as they're heading to professor Oak as he sees him "Ash welcome back. " said Oak as Ash waves back to him " it's great to be back professor. " Said Ash as oak and Tracey sees Kari and Gatomon

" And who's this lovely girl you're with Ash. " said Tracey as he sees kari and he told them "That's kari Kamiya she's my girlfriend you two and this her digimon Gatomon " said Ash as they heard that kari was his girlfriend and gatomon was a digimon from the other world "Why Ash I didn't realize you found someone special. " said Oak as Tracey was drawing Kari and Gatomon for the first time then Ash explains his story of how he's at the other world where there's the real world and the digital world where both humans and digimon were saprated and he met kari who was a digidestined and he himself was a digimaster when he shows them his master digivice and his legendary crest of will

"That's a amazing story you had Ash. " Said professor Oak

" Thanks professor Oak. " Said Ash

" I heard you're going to enter the pokemon league again at Kanto. " said Tracey as Ash nodded

"Yes but the reason we came here because kari needs a pokemon and her pokedex too because she's entering the pokemon league with me. " said Ash as professor Oak nodded to Ash

"Kari care to come with me. " said Oak as Kari nodded

"Sure. " Said Kari as the two lovebirds are walking to his lab and sees 17 pokeballs

" Kari I'll let you choose which pokemon you want out of 17 pokeballs " said Oak as Kari looks at them then she sees the last one was froakie but a female

"I'm going for froakie just like Ash has greninja " said Kari as she picks up her pokeball and throws it at the air and froakie appears

"Froa. " Said froakie as she hops on to Kari's arms "she's so cute. " said Kari as she's happily hugs her pokemon then Ash walks to her

"That's a great choice you made kari " said Ash as Kari was blushing at her boyfriend then professor Oak walks to kari

"Here's your pokedex and pokeballs to catch your pokemon kari " said Oak as he gives her the pokedex and pokeballs

"Thanks professor Oak. " Said Kari as they see the sun goes down and the two are heading back to Ash's house as Deila makes supper for them as thier eating

"I love your cooking Deila. " Said Kari

"Thank you kari, and Ash I now heard you're going to the pokemon league you and kari. " Said Deila as Ash nodded in excitement

"That's right mom and this is going to be the best journey we're having together. " said Ash

"That's right and when the time comes we'll get married and have children of our own till five years as we promised together. " said Kari as she's holding Ash's hand

"And we always keep that promise. " said Ash as Deila was happy for them as they're looking at each other and she knew they're going to have a perfect future together as thier supper was done Ash and Kari are getting ready for bed as Kari's having a shower and Ash got on his pajamas as he sees kari in her pink pajamas looking at him

"Tomorrow's another day of a new journey Ash " said kari

" I agreed with you kari. " Said Ash as he sees kari wearing her pearl pendant he give her yesterday "I knew you'll like it. " said Ash

"I'll treasure it with me around my neck as a symbol of our true love. " said Kari as they kissed

"Good night my angel. " said Ash

"Good night my hero. " said Kari as they're heading to bed as they dream away of thier new journey awaits for them at Kanto to the pokemon league

 **Now that Ash and Kari are going to be together forever and that's the end of this story of Aura and light Valentines Day a AshxKari love story and now thier new journey begins in the next story of Aura and light the indigo saga. And hope you enjoy the Valentines Day special of Ash and Kari and goodbye**

 **Review**


End file.
